Charmy Bee
Charmy Bee is a fictional anthropomorphic honeybee from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an extremely hyperactive six-year old kid with a big heart and the youngest member of the Chaotix Detective Agency, which he helped found. Charmy first appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog manga, but was later used for the games, in which he first debuted in Knuckles' Chaotix. While Charmy is always hyperactive, bee-brained, loud, immature and often gets on his teammates' nerves, his tracking skills are nonetheless an invaluable assist to the Chaotix Detective Agency and a crucial part of their team. As such, both Vector and Espio treat Charmy as their equal. He mostly gets along with Stitch, Goofy, Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Appearances Knuckles' Chaotix Charmy makes his first game appearance in Knuckles' Chaotix. According to the Japanese manual, Charmy is out doing what bees do best when he arrives at an island and is captured by Doctor Robotnik, who is currently taking over the island. In the US version, he is a friend of Knuckles the Echidna, who is visiting "Carnival Island" when Robotnik makes a surprise attack on the island. In both cases, he is captured and placed in Robotnik's Combi Confiner, and becomes one of the several characters the player can choose to play as, or play with (as a partner character). Charmy can fly, and as such can do a dash in any direction instead of jumping. He can also start hover, which allows him and his partner to fall at a much slower and more controlled rate. Sonic Heroes In Sonic Heroes, Charmy is part of the Chaotix detective agency along with Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile. One day he brings a package to the group, which contains a walkie-talkie. The voice behind it promises the Chaotix a large reward if they perform some missions for it, which they do. Charmy is the flight member of Team Chaotix, which lets him air lift the other two to higher areas, or to kick them at enemies. In the end, the voice turns out to be Eggman, which angers the Chaotix as they know he won't pay them. Vengefully, Charmy starts stinging the doctor with his stinger. Later, it turns out that Metal Sonic had betrayed and imprisoned Eggman, which is why he needed their help. Metal Sonic proceeds to transform into Metal Madness, and Eggman tells the heroes that the only way to defeat it is by using the Chaos Emeralds. The Chaotix give Sonic their Chaos Emeralds, with Charmy having the cyan Emerald. They then stall Metal Madness by fighting his left side, so that Team Sonic could utilize a super transformation. Shadow the Hedgehog Charmy and the Chaotix work on a new mission in Shadow the Hedgehog. They all appear in the cut-scene prior to the Mad Matrix stage, but Charmy's most notable part of the game is on the Prison Island stage, in which he is a partner character. When Shadow the Hedgehog goes to the island, he finds Charmy, who explains that Vector sent him there to find five "top secret discs" that belongs to GUN. The player can choose whether or not to help him find these discs. Unlike most partner characters in the game, Charmy cannot be controlled by the second controller in the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions, as he is constantly airborne. In the Last Story, Charmy inadvertently saves Earth when ramming his stinger into a computer aboard the Space Colony ARK while helping Espio and Vector hack in. By doing this, Charmy activates a videotape that allows Shadow to break free of Black Doom's mind control. Sonic Colors Charmy appears in the DS version of Sonic Colors as a non-playable character with the rest of Team Chaotix on a mission to investigate Eggman's theme park and also gives Sonic a mission on Planet Wisp. Sonic Generations In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, Charmy attended and helped preparing Sonic’s surprise birthday party. When Sonic arrived, Chamry and the rest welcomed him. As the celebration started, Charmy began talking with Vector and Espio when the Time Eater suddenly appeared. Charmy was then sucked into one of the Time Eater's Time Holes and ended up at Planet Wisp in the White Space, where he was turned into a statue due to the Time Eater's effects. Eventually, Charmy was returned to normal by Classic Sonic (Sonic's past self) and Modern Sonic (Sonic's present self). In the scenario where Classic Sonic rescues him, Charmy told Classic Sonic upon his restoration that his experiences as a statue were scary, but now felt better with him, before noticing that Classic Sonic looked different. In the scenario where Modern Sonic rescues him, Charmy told Modern Sonic upon his restoration that he was scared when captured, but was excited at being freed and flew around chanting "free bee". When Classic and Modern Sonic confronted the Time Eater, which was revealed to be controlled by Modern Eggman and Classic Eggman, Charmy arrived at the battle with the others and cheered on both Sonics, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonic. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, Charmy and the others were send back to the present. Continuing the party from where it left, Charmy began an new conversation with Espio and Vector, and later waved goodbye to Classic Sonic and Classic Tails when they returned to their own time. Info Personality Charmy is hyperactive and scatter brained, and not too bright. Because he is a child, he would rather play than work, as shown in the Chaotix' first level of Sonic Heroes. When the team is receiving their first mission at the beachy Seaside Hill, Charmy is hovering around singing "Sea, sea, sea". However, he is also the most friendly and optimistic of all the Chaotix members. Due to his age, he is not as skilled a detective as Vector or Espio, but he is nonetheless valuable to the team. It is possible he is also greedy like Vector, as they had dollar signs in their eyes when their client promised a large payment (Sonic Heroes), although, as children are wanting to do, he may just be emulating Vector's behavior. He shows a deep respect, even admiration, for Shadow in Shadow the Hedgehog. When Shadow kills a black alien, to which Charmy says, "Shadow, you're so cool!" Abilities Charmy, like many other Sonic characters, can run at high speeds, but is mostly known for his Flying ability, as he is the flight character for Team Chaotix in Sonic Heroes. He can use his stinger as a method of attack when he is alone and has the ability to somehow warp between large flowers, thus helping him and his friends to get around obstacles and complete their missions more quickly. In the game, if the team does not get all of the items by the time they finish a zone, Charmy can activate a flower and take them back to the beginning of the level. He also has acute hearing and is good at finding lost objects. Like other flight members in Sonic Heroes, Charmy can use Thunder Shoot, a move in which he charges his friends with electricity and kicks them at enemies. He can also carry as much as Vector and shrink down. Though he doesn't seem to excel at it, Charmy also plays drums during the "Chaotix Recital" Team Blast. In Sonic X Charmy Bee's first appearance in Sonic X was in season 2, where he played a very minor role, being a detective with Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile. The trio, who call themselves the Chaotix, received a mission from Cream the Rabbit's mother, Vanilla the Rabbit, to bring Cream to her. They almost succeed, but in the end it was Sonic the Hedgehog who got the job done. Charmy's second appearance was in season 3, where the Chaotix have a bigger role. Charmy, alongside Vector and Espio, go out to outer space to deliver Chris some of his supplies his family sent him. They also promised Vanilla, who gave them their mission, to see if Cream was alright. When the Chaotix's arrive to the Blue Typhoon, a starship built by Miles "Tails" Prower, they get attacked by the passengers in the starship. These are Chris Thorndyke, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and her Chao called Cheese, Cosmo the Seedrian, and also the captain, Tails. They attack them because they think the Chaotix are their enemies, the Metarex. When Charmy tries his luck to enter the Blue Typhoon, after both Espio and Vector had been beaten up, he first puts on gear so he won't get hurt. When he arrives, he hears Cream talking about cake, making Charmy speak out loud that he also want some, and thus being discovered and attacked, believed to be a Metarex. The Chaotix turns away to have a "coffee break", but they soon get followed by first Tails in his X Tornado, and then the Blue Typhoon by the rest of the gang. When Tails and his friends finally see that they are their allies, they apologize. Charmy helps to move Chris' supplies to the Blue Typhoon with the help from a wagon, making everybody else move the supplies with their bare hands. After kidnapping Cream and Cheese, the Chaotix are challenged to a fight with Sonic (Espio and Charmy prepare to fight Sonic in the Japanese version). Chris arrives later and convinces the Chaotix to let Cream go. A few episodes later, Sonic and the crew aboard the Blue Typhoon find the Chaotix' ship flying toward them. Charmy is waving a white flag. The Chaoix board the Blue Typhoon and Tails gets to work on repairing the ship. When Vector thinks Tails is in love with Cosmo the Seedrian, the Chaotix help by trying to make Cosmo fall for Tails. Vector's first plan involves scaring Cosmo with an unconscious Knuckles. Charmy knocks out Knuckles with scented sleeping gas. However the plan fails and Charmy states that Vector's plan resulted in scoring points for Knuckles rather than for Tails. Afterward, Vector has Charmy turn off the lights so he and Espio can grab Tails and Cosmo and get them to stand with each other. This plan, of course, fails as well. In the end, Vector's plans all fail, but Tails and Cosmo do start to develop a relationship. During the party, Knuckles gets his revenge when he paints on Charmy and Espio's faces while they sleep. Charmy is seen in a picture that was probably taken around this time in a later episode. After travelling through the cloyster, Team Chaotix open a restaurant in hopes of earning enough money for ship repairs. Charmy's position is as the restaurant's waiter. After the Blue Typhoon's battle with Doctor Eggman and the Metarex, Sonic and friends meet up with the Chaotix on an old west-themed planet.Charmy and his team successfully gather up enough ship components to repair the Blue Typhoon, allowing Sonic and his team to return to fight the Metarex. The Chaotix later meet up with Shadow the Hedgehog and escort him to Dark Oak's ship. Charmy comments that their "business is going bust!" because of Vector's kind-hearted attitude when it comes to giving Shadow a free ride. When the office is destroyed due to Shadow's reckless driving, Vector says that his team should help defeat the Metarex as well. Charmy is delighted with Vector's choice to stay and fight. When Dark Oak and his fellow Metarex transform into the Final Nova, Charmy helps fight the beast by carrying Vector while he breathes fire. When this fails, everyone regroups onboard the Blue Typhoon with the power-drain Chaos Emeralds. Charmy makes an attempt to show up everyone with his brave attitude to which Espio declines that Charmy should intervene any further. Charmy and the others watch as Cosmo transforms into her final for and halts Dark Oak's deforestation project. He is shown holding onto Vector and crying when both Cosmo and Shadow give their lives to save the universe. After the showdown with the Metarex concludes, Charmy and the Chaotix return to their home planet and build a new office (which looks exactly as it did before). Vanilla the Rabbit shows up with cakes which Charmy and his teammates indulge in. They enjoy the cake so much to the point that Charmy steps in and has to tell Espio to act like his character normally would. Charmy is last seen in the anime when he vandalizes Vector's office and flies away laughing. On Sora's Team When Sonic, and friends joined the team, Vector, Espio, and Charmy joined to help in anyway they can. Category:Sonic characters Category:Detectives Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Animals Category:Bugs Category:Kids Category:Kid Heroes Category:Pranksters Category:Fighters Category:Cute characters Category:Heroes Category:Video Game characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Flying characters Category:Flying heroes Category:Tech-Users Category:TV Show characters Category:Pure of Heart